


On One Condition

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desperation, Doggy Style, Exhaustion, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Manipulation, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when Sparrow Hood catches Blondie Lockes snooping onto his stuff? Yet what if in an interesting situation like this, Sparrow somehow uses this little situation to his advantage?





	On One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters from the show. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I'm in the mood for a little lemony goodness, how about I treat everyone to a little hot, steamy Splondie action? My treat.

Afternoon was setting in at Ever After High as class finally ended. The rest of the students were coming out of their classes, putting stuff in lockers, heading over to the school's local clubs, or perhaps heading over to the Village of Bookend for a little shopping spree in addition.

This day was totally different for Sparrow Hood. The obnoxious, yet annoying rocker spent his entire days rocking out, annoying people to no end, and especially hit on girls much to his spare time. Right now, he was smirking in delight of a prank that Kitty Cheshire made in Grimmnastics class. It was a prank when Kitty glued Coach Gingerbreadman to his seat, which made him run around screaming for help. It was old-school, but nothing made him laugh more than a good prank coming from a certain Wonderlandian.

"What a dork that Coach is," Sparrow smirked to himself. "Who knew he ran like he took a crap? That is so priceless!"

As much as Sparrow loved to smirk, it was short-lived as he saw the door to his dorm room become un-opened.

"Why in the hell is my door unopened?" The guitarist raised his eyebrow.

Making sure for himself, Sparrow ran right to his room...

...

...

...

...and saw Blondie Lockes snooping around in his closet!

Sparrow didn't know how to reply to this. How on earth did Blondie ever get in Sparrow's room in the first place. There was no way she would have used one of her keys she had kept just to jimmy the lock. After all, the blonde-haired reporter was known to be quite a lockpicker.

So Sparrow decided to surprise her by slamming his door with a loud thud!

"YIKES!" Blondie screamed out of her shoes.

"What in the hell are you doing in my room!?" Sparrow asked her.

"Oh um, Sparrow!" Blondie gasped. "Um, it's not what you're thinking! I wasn't trying to steal something, I swear."

"Oh, really?" Sparrow raised his eyebrow. "Because it seems to me like you're snooping in my closet!"

"That's ridiculous!" Blondie gasped again before admitting, "I was in here so I can use your guitar!"

"What for, Blondie?" Sparrow scowled as he locked the door behind her.

Something wasn't totally just right about this, especially for Blondie, who ended up backing into a corner.

"Um, there were scratches on your g-g-guitar, so I figured I'd u-u-use it just to get it polished and cl-cl-cleaned for you!" Blondie shuddered nervously.

"Huh, interesting story Blondie." Sparrow said, thinking clearly. "So, you just wanted to be in my room all because you're wanting my guitar?"

"Is that good enough for you?" She said, still afraid of him.

After a few awkward minutes, Sparrow finally decided on what he was thinking.

"You know what, I think I will let you borrow my guitar," Sparrow replied. "But on under one condition."

"What's that...?" Blondie raised her eyebrow.

Somehow, Sparrow let out a very sly smirk, raising his eyebrows in a seductive way. That's when Blondie knew where she was going with this.

"Okay, I am not doing _that_ , Sparrow!" She cringed.

Knowing that she'd say that, the guitarist decided to work out his charm on her.

"You know, Blondie," Sparrow replied as he caressed her chin. "I always thought you were a very beautiful girl."

"You... you really think so?" Blondie said, blushing like the sun.

"Totally," Sparrow nodded, whispering in a very musky voice. "Your blue eyes totally drive me crazy. And the way you talk in that precious adorable voice really makes my heart rock. And didn't I forget about those soft-as-skin, comfy-as-fuck golden locks of yours? I always wanted to feel your precious locks going around my hands. I bet that would get a sexy thing like you going, huh? I know what you're thinking. And I know what I'm thinking. You know you can't resist me any longer, Blondie. I know I can't either..."

Before Blondie could say anything, Sparrow gazed at her and stole a tender kiss from her lips.

_"Oh my godmother, he's actually kissing me!"_ Blondie thought as she gasped. _"This feels so wrong, but yet, it feels just so right...!"_

She couldn't take it anymore.

In response, Blondie wrapped her arms around's Sparrow's tender neck as their kiss turned passionate. Blondie moaned in total pleasure as Sparrow's tongue purred and slathered all around her. The feeling in her mouth felt so warm and enticing that she never let Sparrow go once. She moaned even more when Sparrow's strong arms started rubbing all around her back and curves. It sent a lot of sexual shudders inside Blondie like never before. In fact, her knees grew so weak, Blondie was nearly this close to fainting from his kiss. Good thing Sparrow held onto her with those arms of his.

Feeling those hands of hers latch onto Sparrow's chest, Blondie took his vest and shirt off altogether. Sparrow even got his hands on Blondie's yellow-blue buttongown, revealing her busty 35 D cups for him to see. Blondie was quite impressed of how studly and ripped Sparrow looked with that six pack of his. The guitarist looked impressed by her chest as well, never imagining that Blondie would be curvy and ample. Yet, that wasn't enough for both of them to begin with. They wanted to see more of each other.

"Sparrow..." Blondie gasped in desperation.

"Yeah?" He smirked evilly.

"I want you," Blondie admitted. "I want your cock so bad...!"

"You wanna be like that, huh?" Sparrow smirked again. "I can be like that too..."

Smirking to his advantage, Sparrow laid on his bed as Blondie Lockes got a hold of his zipper. Biting her lip, she unzipped him all the way down, letting his nine-inch erection emerge from the fabric. Blondie looked so breathless at the size of Sparrow. Never would she imagine him this big in her life!

Getting herself started, Blondie grabbed him firmly and gave him a shuddering lick. And then, she slid her head down those nine inches, making Sparrow wet and lubricated as possible. Sparrow felt his hips tingle gently, feeling the sharpness of Blondie's tongue licking around her hardened bulge. Sparrow took in one deep moan himself, grasping Blondie's hair lightly just to keep himself in control. The feeling of that heat-inducing blowjob increased Sparrow's heart-beats by ten-fold. He got himself a good tingle when Blondie rubbed her tongue around the tip of his cock in circles. The guitarist would have never believed that Blondie was good at giving head. Either Duchess Swan or Poppy O'Hair couldn't compare what Blondie Lockes was doing. She was licking and sucking him off so much that Blondie started getting wet around her panties. She even felt a drop come from her underwear and come rolling down one of her legs. Blondie couldn't help it. She was that horny.

Sparrow soon stopped her for another seductive gaze. The two kissed passionately again, which led to Blondie sitting right on top of Sparrow Hood's lap. Once more, she felt Sparrow's hands touch her curves again, rubbing them sensually as he can. Shudders broke inside the blonde yet again, especially when she felt Sparrow's shaft rubbing up and down those panties of hers. Urges started filling Blondie's unclean brain to the top, therefore not taking it anymore.

The guitarist took things into his own hands as Sparrow got a hold of Blondie's light-blue pantyhose and rolled it down between her legs. From there, Sparrow took a gander at Blondie's glorious womanhood shining down on his face. Her hips were even more delicious as Sparrow snuck in a grab, making her so much bootylicious and curvy.

Feeling hungry for more, Blondie positioned herself around the tip of Sparrow's cock and lowered her hips down, making her moan in tears. She started to bounce herself gently up and down, feeling Sparrow's entire nine-inch erection enter her womb vertically. The smirking guitarist felt her creamy white ass twerk and jiggle between his cock rhythmically, making this incredible sensation hot and steamy as ever. Looking up at Blondie, Sparrow saw her huge breasts flop up and down like Heaven shaking. While Blondie was still riding his cock to higher ground, Sparrow reached up and squeezed her chest tightly to a moan. He used those muscular hands of his to squeeze and massage Blondie's massive chest in circles, increasing Blondie's squealing moans to 11. She nearly moaned so loud that the rest of the school heard it. It was a nice thing that Sparrow's room was so soundproof, otherwise they would be in trouble.

Not stopping one bit, Sparrow turned Blondie over on the bed, leaving himself on top. Spreading Blondie's legs from side to side, Sparrow repositioned himself yet again, slamming her groin on the blonde's. Needless to say, it was making Blondie sore from her legs, but it hardly mattered to her. The guitarist kept thrusting himself towards her in a very unprotective mood while using the tip of his tongue to slightly tease Blondie around her leg. While he kept himself going, Blondie decided to enhance the pleasure by rubbing her already wet clit in attempt to make Sparrow more wet. Needless to say, it was working as their combined moans sent the entire Ever After High in a huge frenzy. Faster and faster both Sparrow and Blondie went, the more wetter both of them were becoming each possible second that passed by.

After a few more rubs, Blondie screamed out as her juices shot Sparrow's groin perfectly. He felt her sticky substance slosh around his bulge non-stop, leaving him more lubricated as ever. Seeing the sweat in her forehead, Sparrow laid out another smirk.

"Had enough yet?" He smirked.

"No, not even close..." Blondie said, gasping for air a little. "Take me from behind!"

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Sparrow smiled evilly. "The lady always gets what she wants..."

Turning her over on all fours like a dog, Sparrow thrusted onto her yet again. Looking down, he saw a good sight at Blondie's curvaceous rear getting fucked nice and hard by Sparrow's ridiculously long shaft. It wasn't the biggest rear that Sparrow checked at so far, but in Blondie's case, she looked just right to him. With Blondie's love fluids having squirted around his groin moments later, Sparrow penetrated her deeper and deeper to the point where his erection could nearly reach her love womb. Sparrow even took in a yank of her precious locks, making it hard, rough and nasty for Blondie (which she definitely wanted in the first place). His hips pressed on furiously, leaving his throbbing cock turning red to kingdom come. He felt his groin shake and vibrate uncontrollably, leaving room for the final explosion. Blondie grabbed onto his sheets as tightly as she could, knowing what would come next. Nearly losing exhaustion all over his body, Sparrow finally pulled off the perfect climax.

"I'm gonna cum...!" Sparrow shouted.

"Oh, Sparrow!" Blondie moaned loudly. "MAKE ME WANT IT...!"

With one final thrust, he released his seed inside her, blowing and shooting all over her tight clit. Blondie's moan was nearly so loud, the windows looked this close to breaking apart from the walls. Sparrow filled Blondie up so much that some of his cream dripped down from her walls, leaving both of them in quite a sticky, sweaty mess. Blondie's entire body broke down on her, knowing well worth the pain she was put in. And it was all thanks to Sparrow, who collapsed on top of her looking to catch his breath from their little session.

Thirty minutes later had passed as Blondie was getting up from Sparrow's bed, looking for the rest of her clothes. As she was getting redressed, Sparrow stretched himself and relaxed himself in bed, thinking of the incredible moment he had with her.

"That was amazing, Blondie." Sparrow smirked. "You definitely knew how to take a good fairy-tale fucking like a champ."

"I hope that was good for you too." Blondie smiled back as she got her dress back on.

"It totally was," The guitarist nodded. "The guitar's in the closet if you wanna borrow it."

"Thank you so much, Sparrow." Blondie squealed in delight. "You know, it was a good thing I put myself on the pill, otherwise everyone would be thinking I'd be pregnant with your baby."

"Lucky you, princess." Sparrow winked at her. "Be off my room now. Make sure you bring my guitar back polished and cleaned when you're done."

"I will, Sparrow! Bye!" Blondie said as she took Sparrow's trusty guitar and took off.

As he left, Sparrow let another sigh of sexual relief, wondering how he would top the little sexual fling he had with Blondie. Oh, who was he kidding? There wouldn't be any kind of moment so far that would top anything what he and Blondie did to each other.

_"What an awesome chick Blondie is,"_ Sparrow thought to himself. _"Maybe she should 'borrow' my stuff more often without asking..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Damn! That was horny as hell, I can tell!
> 
> Writing Splondie like this totally got me in a total rush. That's why they're so fun to write in my opinion. They would so make an awesome couple should it happen in the show. I'd support that thing to kingdom come.
> 
> Anyway, what do you y'all think? Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE, MY BROS!


End file.
